


Juliet's In The Closet?

by PsychLassieFan4Ever



Category: Psych
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychLassieFan4Ever/pseuds/PsychLassieFan4Ever
Summary: Shassie. Bit of smut from Juliet's POV- oops!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a Slash Shassie fic... And it has adult content ahead.
> 
> A/N: In my Maroon5d fic I have Juliet asking Lassiter questions and being curious about his relationship with Shawn. I wanted to include a bit where she walked in on them together to satisfy her curiosity, but I already wrote that Henry had walked in on them. I also know that if Juliet could have avoided being in the awkward situation she found herself in, she would have. She really doesn't want to invade her partner's personal life. But as Maggie Lawson said once in an interview about a certain bubble bath episode: "You can't unsee or unlearn what you see and learn."
> 
> No spoilers to any episodes, besides my note above. Just a bit of Shassie smut that distracted me from the next chapter of Maroon5d.

* * *

Juliet O'Hara should have done something; made a noise, an excuse for why she was in their house, something. Instead, she panicked and shut herself in their closet. A closet that didn't have a solid door, but louvered slats that allowed her to see into the bedroom. She should have made herself look away, but the soft and intimate sounds being made by the two men she knew so well drew her in.

She had seen the two of them hold hands and kiss before, but Carlton always kept their displays of affection professional at the station. If Juliet was honest to herself, she'd admit that she had thought about and fantasized about what the two men were like behind their closed door. So now that she was stuck in their closet and they were in their bedroom making their private noises and doing their private things, she couldn't help but watch.

She was completely entranced by how the two men moved together, perfectly in sync. The dance she watched them perform as they undressed each other was the total opposite to how they behaved together at the station. Shawn was patient and calm; the noises he made against Carlton's lips were soft and encouraging. Carlton's movements were aggressive and hungry. He growled and grunted in between calling out his boyfriend's name.

Juliet was surprised when Shawn had Carlton leave on his holster with the gun still secured. She also blushed because she had, on more than one occasion, thought about having her dates do the same thing. She was totally on board with Shawn's breathy statement.

"Leave it on. It's incredibly sexy."

Carlton growled and let Shawn pull his shirt off through the rig's straps. Her eyes traveled and appreciated both of their naked bodies as they held onto and ground into each other. They were both very attractive and a fleeting pang of jealousy sparked through her to know that neither of those hot bodies would ever be held so close to hers. Juliet blushed when her partner pushed Shawn down onto their bed and then dropped to his knees. It was one thing to imagine the kinds of things that happened between them, but seeing Carlton on his knees with Shawn's erection in his mouth was a totally different thing.

She watched Carlton stroke and suck Shawn as Shawn moaned and gripped the hair on Carlton's head. Shawn's appreciative noises had her mentally taking notes for the next time she had a date go further than just dinner. Juliet was amazed at her partner's blow job skills. He was focused and intense; she was completely turned on.

Obviously, the two men had been together enough to have unspoken ways to communicate. Shawn had eased his grip on Carlton's hair and moved his hand to his shoulder. Just moments after Shawn's signal, Carlton reached into a drawer in the side table and pulled out three items. He opened a bottle and slicked his fingers. Juliet gasped, hopeful that it was silently enough to not be heard, when Carlton pressed a slicked finger into Shawn.

Carlton resumed sucking on Shawn. He stroked him with one hand as the fingers on the other pumped inside him. Once he had three fingers stretching him, Juliet watched as Shawn came inside Carlton's mouth. It was beyond hot and she was amazed at how much it aroused her to watch him swallow and finish Shawn off.

Her vision blurred and she would later admit, only to herself, to having an orgasm of her own in their closet. She heard, rather than saw, the moment Carlton entered Shawn. Shawn mewled under the pressure and Carlton once again growled until he was fully seated inside Shawn. Juliet didn't think she'd ever be able to hear Carlton's growls without flashing back to this moment.

Shawn's breathing evened out and then he wrapped his legs around Carlton, his hands gripped the straps of his shoulder rig.

"Holy pineapples, Lassie. Yes. Oh my God."

"Shawn. You are so hot, baby. Oh God. Yes. I'm..."

Juliet felt hot and noticed sweat beading on her forehead as she watched and listened to the men make love. It was simultaneously the most erotic and lovely sight she'd ever witnessed between two people in love. She could nearly feel how much they loved each other. When Carlton came, she watched as his arms shook to hold himself up and off of Shawn and Shawn eased Carlton down to him to kiss him.

She heard Shawn hiss and Carlton rolled over to the side of the bed. His breathing was fast and erratic. When she looked back through the door slats, she was once again amazed by the couple; their bodies seemed to glow as the low light from an outside street lamp shone against the sweat on both of them. Shawn rolled and took the second condom that Carlton had left out and rolled it on himself. Juliet couldn't help but have serious respect for Shawn's stamina when she noticed he was once again fully hardened. She also mentally high-fived Carlton; he obviously knew how to rev up Shawn's engine enough to generate a second erection.

Never in her life would she have imagined what she was watching. In every scenario she had thought up about the two most important men in her life, she had always situated Shawn as the bottom. But now, she watched Shawn kiss her partner so deeply and lovingly as he pressed his fingers into Carlton. He didn't take as long a time to stretch and prepare his boyfriend as Carlton had taken with Shawn. And it wasn't long before Carlton was ready.

"Just fuck me, Shawn. Now."

Juliet smiled at the bluntness and forcefulness in her partner's words. Shawn slid between Carlton's legs and eased himself in. Once Carlton had adjusted to having Shawn's erection inside, he let out a long exhale of the breath had been holding. Shawn leaned in again to kiss him then slowly started pistoning in and out to a rhythm that had both men moaning and cursing and Juliet's heart was pounding. She nearly cried out at the same time Shawn had when he came for the second time. She watched as Carlton came shortly afterwards, it seemed just from watching Shawn's face as he released.

Juliet watched the men stretch out across the bed and take a moment before the sat up. They took turns in the bathroom to discard of condoms and cleaning themselves off. It wasn't until they climbed under the sheets that she realized she had to find a way out of their closet and out of the house. She couldn't stay all night as they slept.

Miraculously, Shawn came to her rescue when he threw their sheet off his body and stated that it was way too hot in the room.

"I'm thinking I need to rinse off with a cool shower, Lassie. You?"

Juliet's head nodded in agreement and she hoped Carlton took up Shawn's offer.

"It is hot in here. I think that is a great idea."

Both men rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She heard water and decided to wait just one more moment to make sure they were both in the shower before she made her escape.

Juliet had a hand on the closet door knob and her other held the gift she had originally planned to leave them this evening. As she crept out of the closet, the bathroom door opened and Shawn stepped out. Their eyes met, Juliet blushed and thrust the wrapped package to him.

"Jules. What are you?" Shawn whispered at her. "Did you?" He looked down at himself and realized he was still quite naked in the bathroom doorway. He tried to use his hands to cover up what he could.

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to surprise you with the gift. Happy Anniversary."

"Um, thanks, Jules." He kept his voice lowered. "You should probably go. We can talk about this in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah. And, Shawn? I really am so sorry to have intruded. Tell him that for me before we meet up? Call me with the when and where."

She turned to leave and heard Carlton shout over the shower noise.

"Shawn, this was your idea. Are you coming back?"

She made it to the end of the hall before Shawn answered.

"Yeah, I'm coming. By the way, Jules got us an Anniversary gift."

Juliet ran the rest of her way out of the house and locked their front door with the key Carlton would most likely take back from her in the morning.

* * *

THE END? (Should I write about the next day or maybe have the guys get payback? Review/Comment and let me know.)  
*UPDATE- there is a second chapter in the works! Stay Tuned.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet. Poor Juliet. It's not all her fault, really Shassie can't help itself but be intimate as much as possible. Read and Review to let me know your opinions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: M/M sexual reference.
> 
> A/N: Juliet. Poor Juliet. It's not all her fault, really Shassie can't help itself but be intimate as much as possible. Read and Review to let me know your opinions.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own anything listed below. And Yay! Steve McKenzie shout out. (If you get the reference, you are that much cooler!)

* * *

Juliet turned off her phone and sat heavily on her chair at her desk. She wished so much that she could undo the incident from two weeks ago. After a few days of awkwardness and thorough apologetic begging, Carlton had settled back into a form of comfortable partnership with her. He was still guarded about certain things, like his and Shawn's relationship, but she couldn't blame him. She didn't blame him. She pushed away from her desk and walked to his to let him know that the wire tap and surveillance warrants had been approved for their current case.

"Carlton. Just got off the phone with Judge Hamilton's secretary. Your warrant has been signed and is being faxed to the Chief right now."

He stood so abruptly that she flinched. "Great." He grabbed his suit jacket and started walking. She walked with him as he tapped Officers Crane, Harrison and McNab. "You three are now assigned to this case. We are going to be staking out Niño Baez. A known drug dealer. Last week, our "Psychic" consultant provided us with the lead that he and his crew are selling prescription drugs out of the Stay 'n Save Motor Inn."

Juliet couldn't help the half smile at Carlton's annoyed emphasis on the word psychic. She could almost visualize the quotation marks around the word from the tone in his voice.

"Our warrants have been signed and we are going to bring this scum bag down. Pack your gear and I'll see you out front in two hours." Crane and Harrison moved to follow his orders and Carlton stepped to McNab. "McNab, when you tell Francine you're not going to be home for dinner, let her know that Shawn and I will finally accept her offer of going out to dinner."

"Really, detective? Oh, she'll be so excited." A look passed over McNab's face as Juliet watched him figure something out. "Ah, thank you Detective Lassiter. That should ease the news of the stakeout."

"Precisely."

Carlton gestured to Juliet and they turned to walk down the hall and up the stairs. "That was a nice thing for you to do."

"She's been pretty relentless. Thought it would take her mind off the fact he wouldn't be home for as long as this takes. I'm not completely heartless, O'Hara."

She knew he wasn't heartless at all. "I know you're not. It was still a nice thing to do."

They entered the IT Tech pool and Carlton spoke to the supervisor. They needed someone to wire Baez's hotel room.

Once the team had settled into their hotel rooms, Carlton and Harrison oversaw their tech guy's installation of all the surveillance equipment while Juliet, Crane and McNab were on lookout detail to make sure they weren't discovered by Baez or any one from his crew. Juliet knew from experience that a sting setup was the most crucial and also nerve-wracking part of being on a surveillance team. The longer they took to get everything wired and in position, was one more drug transaction they couldn't stop. Juliet knew it just wound Carlton up the more times they had to halt or wait.

It took a whole day and an overnight to get things up and running. Carlton and Juliet shared the room with the equipment and took turns on watch. The other four members of their team shared the second room. Juliet used the time to try and repair the rest of their friendship.

"So was Shawn upset about not being on this stakeout?"

"He seemed to be fine." Carlton was fiddling with the sound levels of the headset he was using. "I couldn't quite tell. He actually just seemed distracted."

"Hmm. That's a little odd, isn't it? After all he brought us the lead we needed to get the warrants. I would have thought he would have fought the Chief to be here."

"Yeah. Or, maybe he and Guster found a new taco truck or something. He wouldn't tell me about it since I cannot condone anyone actually eating food served from one of those roach coaches."

"Food trucks serve thousands of people daily, Carlton. They aren't as bad as you make them out to be."

"They are an abomination to the food service industry."

"Sometimes they have good burritos, though."

"O'Hara. You too? If you get food poisoning and leave me hanging in the field, I will take it upon my self to say 'I told you so' multiple times."

"Okay, partner. IF I get food poisoning from a food truck burrito, I will endure your victory dance while I throw up on your shoes. I'm going to get ready for bed."

Juliet brought her hygiene bag and night clothes into the bathroom. It felt nice to have the playful banter back with her partner. She hoped they were on a good track to get passed the dreaded closet incident. As she slipped into her bed and watched him in front of the video monitor, she smiled.

"I have set my alarm for two o'clock. Then you're resting."

"Understood, partner."

By two thirty, Juliet was showered, changed and had a cup of coffee in her hand. She settled in for her turn at the monitor as Carlton got ready to sleep. While he was in the bathroom changing, she couldn't help the mental image of him naked that she had in her mind from the incident. It entered her thoughts at the craziest moments, but this time it was because she knew that he was undressing. Even though she knew it was impractical and rather stupid, she blushed when he opened the bathroom door and he came out in his pajamas, a t shirt and flannel pants, with the holster over the t shirt.

"Please tell me you aren't thinking of sleeping with that on."

"Uh. No." He pulled a face that had Juliet knowing he actually was wanting to sleep with his holster attached. Reluctantly he shrugged it off and laid it on the table as close as it could be within reach. She watched him set his phone alarm. He had ordered the other officers to report at eight, so she was to wake him at seven so he had time to shower and change as she had before they arrived.

Juliet noticed how difficult a time her partner had falling asleep. He tossed and turned for a long while before his breathing slowed, evened and he was asleep. As he slept, she watched the video monitor, where nothing was going on. Baez wasn't even in the room at the moment. Probably out selling his poison on the streets. She would be relieved when this guy was put away.

She glanced over to her partner and when he finally was asleep, he looked peaceful. She was immediately jealous that Shawn was able to see that side of Carlton every night. His slight snore found a relaxing rhythm that Juliet found comforting and she found herself nodding off. More coffee was needed.

The coffee had done its job when Carlton woke, she briefed him on the return of Niño to his room. The guy had returned, ordered and eaten from room service by himself and then gone to bed. Once Carlton was satisfied with her surveillance log and that Niño wasn't going to be doing anything for a few hours, he sent her out to grab breakfast from the diner next door. She was glad to not only get out of the hotel room, stretch her legs and walk around, but to give her partner some space to get dressed. She felt as if she had violated his privacy again, obviously not to same extreme as the incident in his closet, as she had watched him sleep.

Her early morning thoughts revealed to Juliet that she needed, more wanted, to get out and start dating more frequently. She needed to get past second base with someone soon or she was liable to implode.

Half an hour after she returned with breakfast and had it all laid out, Crane, Harrison, McNab and the IT nerd, Steve McKenzie, reported for duty. Under normal circumstances, Juliet didn't mind a good stakeout, but having to sit in a small hotel room with five guys all day was enough to irritate her. She was on edge by the time Baez opened his hotel room door and let in an unknown male.

The two men started discussing money and quantities and Juliet wanted to have them show the drugs soon so they could make the arrest, pack up and go home.

"Come on Niño. Show us the goods." Apparently Carlton was just as anxious to make this bust as she was. He held his headset to one ear as he addressed the group in the room. "Listen up. The minute Niño reveals his stash we move."

All six of them were focused on the monitor when they heard a knock.

"Wait. Someone's at the door." Juliet focused intently at the monitor. Who schedules two drug purchases at the same time? Was someone interfering in their sting? She really hoped not, if she had to do this any longer, she was going to need to go to the gun range herself.

Before anyone know what was happening, the image of Gus in a room service uniform appeared on screen.

"You've got to be kidding me." Juliet recognized the tone in her partner's voice. He was on the edge of getting angry. They both knew that wherever Gus was, Shawn wasn't far away.

Beaz and his "guest argued with Gus about the room service order. They hadn't ordered anything, and Gus argued back that he had the order for the room.

"This couldn't get any more ridiculous."

As soon as Carlton said the words, Shawn lifted the tablecloth from the service cart and crawled out. Gus had been a diversion to let Shawn in without being noticed.

"I was wrong." Carlton shifted. Juliet noticed there was a blush on his face. Not from embarrassment or arousal, but more likely because of the moment, from anger. "Oh, Jeez."

"Oh no." She watched as Shawn crawled around the bed and reached underneath. He pulled a duffle bag from under the bed. The stash they were looking for.

"Aha!" As soon as her friend shouted, Baez and his buyer pulled guns and aimed at Shawn. Juliet glanced at Carlton. He was seething, but Baez hadn't given it up that the drugs were in the bag. He had to wait it out or the entire bust was ruined.

"We should get in there." She wanted Baez in custody as much as Carlton, but Shawn and Gus were civilians. Civilians that crashed a stakeout, but ones they needed to protect either way.

"Eh, just hold on there. Keep- keep going." She knew he cared about Shawn, but he also wanted to bring down the bad guy. She hoped Shawn wouldn't get hurt.

Shawn held his own on the monitor. "We were not under the impression that you would be armed."

"Are you selling these prescription drugs right out of this hotel room?" Gus asked the two armed men as if they weren't holding guns at his best friend. Juliet would have to commend him for keeping his cool. But later.

"Yeah, sure." Baez had answered Gus' question. Could this be all they needed? Could they go in and get those two dunderheads out of harm's way now?

"Did you get that?" Carlton asked McKenzie to make sure they had that affirmation on recorded for evidence. He was given the nod and the "Yes, sir." and the headset was dropped. "Let's go."

Juliet lifted her headset and turned for the door as Carlton reached her spot.

Through the monitor she heard a struggle and then a gunshot.

"Oh crap!" Carlton unholstered his sidearm and the five of them ran to the room next door.

Carlton did not wait for all of them and kicked the room's door opened, weapon drawn. "SBPD!"

Juliet watched over his shoulder and assessed the room. Gus had the buyer pinned on the bed and Shawn had a gun pointed at Niño Baez.

"Lassie. We totally caught the bad guys."

Carlton was mad now. Juliet heard him growl at Shawn as he approached him and snagged the firearm from his boyfriend. "Give me that. What are you thinking? You crashed our stakeout."

"You're welcome."

Carlton handcuffed the buyer and Gus joined his friend in the middle of the room. Juliet cuffed Baez and saw the two of them share in a congratulatory fist bump. All she could do was shake her head. She knew that they didn't always follow the rules and procedures in apprehending criminals, but this was a blatant screw up on their part. Maybe when they returned to the station, she'd talk to the Chief about ways to get them to start taking things seriously. She was seriously disappointed in Shawn; he should know better. The son and boyfriend of someone on the force.

After Niño Baez and the buyer had been booked, Juliet returned to the motel to collect her things. She was to meet up with Carlton and McKenzie to break down the equipment. When she got to the room, she saw the equipment still hooked up and running. She also saw Carlton and Shawn on the monitor having some sort of heated discussion. She told herself not to eavesdrop this time. She was just going to pack up and then wait in the hall for McKenzie.

She was halfway done packing her clothes she saw Carlton push Shawn to the wall. She was concerned, so she turned on the speaker.

"What the hell were you doing, Spencer. You could have compromised the entire investigation."

"We caught the bad guys, Lassie. You should be thanking us."

"Thanking you? You could have gotten shot." Carlton pressed a hand to Shawn's chest to keep him on the wall. Shawn wriggled and tried to get free. When he couldn't he pushed at Carlton. Carlton lost his footing and fell to the floor.

"That's the real reason you're so pissed, isn't it?" Shawn straddled Carlton and lowered himself onto his boyfriend's lap. "You were scared for me, weren't you? You love me"

Carlton didn't answer immediately and Shawn leaned down to kiss him. After a few seconds, Carlton brought his arms around Shawn and started to return the kiss. At the moment she saw his hips thrust against Shawn, she knew she needed to turn the monitor off. She took three steps to the equipment and heard the door handle move. She only had a moment to decide to turn off the equipment or stop the person at the door from coming inside.

"Shit."

She ran to the door and pushed it closed. She looked through the peephole to see Steve McKenzie's face.

"Sorry, Steve. Still gathering my stuff and I have "things" out on the bed." She lied to the IT guy.

On the monitor, she saw Shawn push Carlton's pants down to his knees then stand to remove his own. Oh, God. This could not be happening again. She locked the door and went back to the equipment. She located the cord that connected the monitor. She saw Shawn lower himself onto Carlton and heard him groan the way he had two weeks ago when Carlton had entered him, she pulled the cord and the monitor went blank. Thank God.

Juliet grabbed her bag and opened the door to let Steve inside. "I already disconnected the monitor, to make it easier for you."

"Thank you, Detective O'Hara. When I'm done here, I'll go next door to collect the cameras and mics."

Okay. Take your time.

"It won't take too long. Taking this stuff apart is easier than setting it all up."

As she stepped out of the room, the housekeeper approached from the opposite direction. Every intent to enter the very room Carlton and Shawn were occupying.

She stepped in front of the cart and and blocked the staff member from entering.

"Sorry. SBPD." She pulled out her badge. "Our officers are clearing out these two rooms. They should be done soon.

"I wasn't told anyone was in either room. I really need to get in there to stay on time."

Juliet could hear her partner's moans and Shawn's grunts through the door from her position right in front of it.

"Uh. Could you do the room on the other side and then come back?"

"I guess. But when I'm done in there, I really need to do these two."

"Thank you. They should both be free soon."

Juliet sighed, but she could still hear the two men having sex in the room. She closed her eyes, but that didn't help. Her mind conjured up the images she had already seen of them and her imagination filled in what they could be doing.

She heard her partner's loud growl at what she could sense was the moment he came just as McKenzie pushed a cart with equipment out of the other room. She really hoped Shawn and Carlton were done. She spoke very loudly in the direction of the door.

"Steve! That was really quick. I guess you are ready to collect the equipment from this room next?"

"Uh. Well, yes, detective. I'll be back. I'm going to run this set down to the van first."

"OK! You do that."

She watched McKenzie enter the elevator and then knocked on the door. "Carlton? Both McKenzie and housekeeping are going to be wanting inside this room in a few minutes."

The door opened and Carlton and Shawn stepped out. They both were disheveled and their clothes were all askew.

"I, uh, disconnected the monitor cable? Before Steve arrived to break down the equipment." She couldn't make eye contact with either of them and from their body language, knew something was up.

"O'Hara? Did you? Before you disconnected the cable? Were, uh, we?" Apparently Carlton couldn't get the words out.

"It was an honest accident! I swear, but if I hadn't been there to disconnect it, Steve would have seen. You. Two. And then housekeeping would have walked in."

"Okay. Well, then. Juliet..."

She looked up and into his face at the usage of her first name.

"I guess, we. Owe you a thank you. Even though you saw. Things."

"Well, this time was half on you two." She pointed a finger at both Shawn and Carlton. "You should keep it behind your own closed door."

"Didn't help two weeks ago." Carlton nodded in her direction and then turned to walk towards the elevator. Shawn stayed behind.

"Twice now, huh?"

"Shawn. I really am sorry. I never would..."

Shawn silenced her with a wink. "We're hot, right? Together?"

"What? Shawn, why would you ask me that?"

"Right? We are?"

Juliet blushed and a deep heat filled her cheeks. She nodded.

"Yeah, we are." He held a fist out to her and she reluctantly returned the gesture. "Don't worry, Jules. Accidents happen. He doesn't even seem mad about this. I think he's still mad about Gus and I interfering with your stakeout."

"I'm still mad about that, too, Shawn."

Shawn was already halfway to the elevator and gestured to make it seem like he couldn't hear her.

* * *

END of the 2nd installment. How'd I do? Not nearly as smutty as the 1st, but I did want a decent conclusion since I left the other one open-ended.


End file.
